


i’ll never smile (till i smile at you)

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, fond androids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Nines smiles at Connor. It feels strange, and a bit stiff, but he reckons that he’ll get used to it. It may be the first time, though it definitely won’t be the last.





	i’ll never smile (till i smile at you)

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more soft rk1700 content, so i’m here to deliver. (this is really self indulgent, oops)

When they first met moments after his activation, Nines didn’t know his predecessor very well. But that was something he’d been eager to change.

As they began to spend more time together, both working and off the clock, he has concluded that he likes Connor. He enjoys his quirky personality, especially the subtle sarcastic remarks he peppers into conversation. He’s drawn to his eyes in a way that he cannot seem to describe—that deep brown hue is entrancing. He likes the way his hair remains imperfect and his little coin tricks that annoy the Lieutenant.

He likes everything about him. An impluse strikes him; Nines has the desire to share this information with his predecessor.

 _No better time than now_ , he thinks to himself. Nines requests a wireless connection between them while sitting at his desk. Across from him is Detective Reed, who’s pretending to be working.

Connor accepts the request immediately. _Yes, Nines?_ His voice echos in Nines’ head, sending radiant warmth through his wires.

Nines hesitates for a moment, determining what he could say that would have the best outcome. _Can I tell you something?_

 _Of course. What is it?_ Connor is at his own desk, watching Nines from across the bullpen.

 _I... enjoy being around you, and I find you very attractive._ He feels thirium rush to his face after he utters the words, tinting his cheeks a faint blue: embarrassment. He doesn’t dare to look at Connor.

But if he were to, he’d see a mirror image of himself. Connor’s cheeks are dusted blue as well, and he’s brought a hand up to cover his face. _Oh, really? Because... I could say the same to you and it would be true._

Nines doesn’t know what to say in reply. He turns in his chair, eyes meeting Connor’s from across the room, and he does something he has never done before.

He smiles at Connor.

It feels strange, and a bit stiff, but he reckons that he’ll get used to it. It may be the first time, though it definitely won’t be the last.

Before he can close the connection and make his way to the RK800, Gavin’s voice invades his ears. “Shit, didn’t think you could smile. What are you tin-cans up to, anyway?”

Nines gets up from his desk. “I’ll tell you later.”


End file.
